Aerosol containers hold and selectively dispense numerous types of materials for personal and household uses. Aerosol cans, for example, dispense topical foams, shaving cream, household cleaning fluids, spray paints, biologically active fluids, therapeutic fluids, and other materials. Aerosol containers may be made of various materials including steel, tin, aluminum, plastic and glass. When the container is made of glass, however, a protective coating is typically applied to the can's exterior to prevent the can from exploding when accidentally dropped. The protective coating may be, for example, plastic.
Aerosol containers normally comprise a generally cylindrical can and an upper or top section crimped or rolled onto the can. The top section typically includes a centrally disposed valve assembly having a slideable valve stem. A spout or push button, for example, may be secured to the valve stem and when the push button is depressed, the pressurized contents within the container emanate through the valve stem and out a nozzle.
Given the various applications for aerosol containers and their presence in many households, child resistant aerosol systems are desirable. It is particularly desirable to have an aerosol container that prevents a child from inadvertently emitting a toxic or otherwise harmful material from the aerosol container by merely depressing the aerosol push-button.
Various techniques to thwart a child's attempt to dispense aerosol substances from an aerosol canister are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,576, for example, describes an overcap that is detachably fastened over a peripheral flange of a container. The cap includes a bottom flange having a plurality of fulcrum members. The cap may be detached upon applying a force by a user to cause the cap to pivot about the fulcrum members releasing the same from the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,337 and 5,971,214 disclose an aerosol spray apparatus that sprays in one or a limited number of directions. The direction of the spraying is in accordance with a feature on a spray head and a mating feature on a mounting cup. When the mating alignment is achieved spraying may occur.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,354,621 and 4,328,911 disclose another aerosol assembly including an actuator button connected through a valve stem to a valve assembly for releasing an aerosol product through the valve. The assembly further includes an overcap rotatably secured to the aerosol container and a finger actuator movably mounted relative to the overcap. The aerosol product is discharged upon a selected movement of the finger actuator relative to the actuator button.
None of the above described aerosol assemblies, however, provide the features and aspects of the present invention as hereinafter described.